Rubio's with Mary Holland (LIVE)
"Rubio's with Mary Holland (LIVE)" is Episode 182 of Doughboys, hosted by Mike Mitchell and Nick Wiger, with Mary Holland. "Rubio's with Mary Holland (LIVE)" was released on December 6, 2018. Synopsis Actor and comedian Mary Holland (Veep, Comedy Bang! Bang!) joins us to review a chain that originated in San Diego, emphasizing its fish tacos: Rubio's. Plus, a Sprite edition of Drank or Stank. Recorded live at the House of Blues in San Diego. Nick's intro "In the most inclement weather, he might be seen barefooted and almost naked, except when he chanced to pick up articles of old clothing." This excerpt from the Fort Wayne Sentinel dated March 22, 1845 is from the obituary of John Chapman. Born two years before the signing of the Declaration of Independence, Chapman grew up amidst the chaos of the American Revolution. In the war's aftermath, he and his brother Nathaniel migrated west to Ohio to work as farmers. Around 1805, John Chapman left the family homestead to take an apprenticeship as an orchardist where he was connected with the crop that would define his life's work: the apple. A deeply religious devotee of the small Lutheran sect of Swedenborgianism, Chapman took to traveling the new nation to spread both the gospel and the seeds of what is perhaps the most American of fruits, enduring him the nickname Johnny Appleseed. While popular legend depicts Johnny traipsing through the countryside scattering seeds at random, Chapman was in fact a careful planter who left lovingly curated orchards in his wake: the bulk of his planting consisting of bitter, inedible apples best suited for brewing alcoholic hard cider. The legend of Johnny Appleseed would become a part of American folklore, and 80 years after his death, another American horticulturist would replicate the process with a fruit formerly known as the Alligator Pear: the avocado. In 1925, Rudolph Hass, a postal worker in Pasadena, California, cashed in his savings to establish an avocado grove and after a laborious decade-long process of growing and seed-grafting, he struck mushy green gold with his patented eponymous varietal. Today, Hass avocados, often mispronounced as "Haws," comprise roughly 95% of the avocado crop in the U.S., making Rudolph into something of a Johnny Avocadoseed. The ready availability of avocados was key to the growth of Mexican cuisine in the Golden State - avocados naturally being the main ingredient in guacamole, a dish that dates back to the Aztecs. And in 1983, an Aztec of a different sort, a San Diego State alum named Ralph, opened a taco shop in San Diego's Mission Beach neighborhood, inspired by the fresh seafood fare of nearby Baja California. Ralph's concept was a quick hit and grew into 3 local locations and then dozens more across the Southland, ultimately doing more than arguably any other chain to popularize the fish taco in the States. Now with over 200 locations and a claim of over 200 million battered cod tacos sold to date, Ralph's restaurant has spread fresh Mexican fare from sea to shining sea, making this modern man into something of a Johnny FishTacoSeed. This week on Doughboys: Rubio's. Fork rating Drank or Stank In Drank or Stank, the guys taste a beverage and decide if it is worth pouring down your throat or not. After Nick sings "Sprite Christmas," they all taste test Sprite Cranberry and Sprite Cranberry Zero. Mount Potatomore During the Live Feedbag, an audience member asked them to name their favorite potato styles - a Mt. Potatomore. Roast Spoonman Quotes #hashtags #EscapeBoom vs. #EscapeDoom The Feedbag Photos (via @doughboyspod) -